


(someday we'll find it) the rainbow connection

by jaeminstudio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, Introspection, M/M, Non Idol AU, Romantic Fluff, Sort Of, artist renjun, gardener jaemin, just nana and jun living their best lives being cottage bfs, nature and soft things, wine drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeminstudio/pseuds/jaeminstudio
Summary: i may not be complete, but you make feel like i'm already there. say you feel it too?__________alternatively, renjun and jaemin are lovers, hidden away in their little corner of the world. surrounded by summer and strawberry vines and grassy meadows, they live in their cottage, tend to their gardens and dance around their kitchen floor, so in love.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	(someday we'll find it) the rainbow connection

𝐢 𝐦𝐚𝐲 𝐧𝐨𝐭 𝐛𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐞𝐭𝐞, 𝐛𝐮𝐭 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐦𝐚𝐤𝐞 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐥𝐢𝐤𝐞 𝐢'𝐦 𝐚𝐥𝐫𝐞𝐚𝐝𝐲 𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞. 𝐬𝐚𝐲 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐟𝐞𝐞𝐥 𝐢𝐭 𝐭𝐨𝐨? 

_**__________** _

the babbling brook babbles on in the west of their little cottage. the rain has let up by now, and renjun finds himself drifting towards the side of the stream. there's the reflection of a rainbow that stares up at him from the surface of the water, distorted and shiny and wonderful.

sometimes, he finds himself spending hours at the side of the brook. he has found that in the moments just after the sunset, when the sky is grey and blue and dark and it feels like the end of the beginning and the beginning of the end, the brook likes to babble in a quiet, whispery rhythm the secrets it has gathered over the years. he likes these liminal moments, listening and watching the last dashes of flyaway lilacs and oranges streak across the dying sky, in a hurry to catch up with the other fading colours.

the brook has much to say, in that soft and cool and sweet voice, and renjun has all the time in the world to listen to her. 

his rapturous attention is broken momentarily by a scuffling sound that grows louder, getting closer to him. he lifts his head to watch jaemin walking down the stone path from the gardens, a basket at his hip and a tired, satisfied glint in his eyes. ever since the couple had decided to install a new berry patch along the side of their garden, jaemin has spent all his waking hours tending to strawberries and blackberries, reading about fruits and how to care for them. 

it's quite lovely to watch, really, renjun reflects fondly, looking on as jaemin raises a hand in a warm greeting and pries his work gloves off his fingers. 

there's a light soup simmering away on the stove inside the cottage, and jaemin's lemon and raspberry bread from this morning will go well with it. at the thought, renjun feels his stomach rumbling. he bids the brook and the fae folk that surely lurk behind the nearby boulders and greenery a soft, breathless "goodnight" and rises, brushing off stray blades of grass from his stained dungarees. 

(actually, assuming from the size of them and the way they're hanging loose and worn off of his frame, he thinks they're jaemin's–but oh well.) 

he meets jaemin at the threshold inside, slipping off his shoes. renjun does the same, stopping only to drop a fleeting kiss against the corner of his lover's mouth, before lighting the lamps around the house. he can already hear the cicadas at work, sees the fireflies hovering away, alight with their flurescent glow from inside the kitchen window. 

jaemin slices bread and renjun clears the dining table of his oils and canvas, chatting about the things they'll need to get tomorrow from the morning market in the nearby village. after dinner, they peel and eat some of the small clementines jaemin picked earlier from their tree out back, and renjun cuts up the fresh orange skins and stores them away so they can candy them later. 

the night is still young, full of promises, as they get tipsy on dandelion wine and dance around the kitchen floor, surrounded by moonlight and fireflies and the singing of cicadas, so in love, love, love. 

_**end.** _

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this silly little piece, i wrote it in less than twenty minutes after watching whisper of the heart and i'm quite proud of it. also sorry if i'm projecting my desperate yearning for The Cottagecore Life™ :((( the title is obviously from the song rainbow connection by kermit!! 
> 
> i hope you liked it, please leave a comment or kudos if you did♡ stay safe everyone! 
> 
> -di (seonghwaday on tumblr)


End file.
